


Змея в траве

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Тензо боится змей – по многим причинам





	Змея в траве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake In The Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670481) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



В разросшемся под деревом кустарнике скользило длинное черное тело.  
Тензо стоял на ветке бука и смотрел не отрываясь. Не мог не смотреть. Внутри скручивалась тугая спираль, и он едва ли не в сотый раз спрашивал себя, что было бы, если бы он тогда знал.  
«Ты меня видишь? Узнаешь меня? Ты поэтому здесь, или это просто цепочка совпадений, а я слишком мнительный, потому что слишком хорошо тебя помню?» Он страстно хотел бы верить в случайность и в то, что змея не наблюдала за ним. Стоило ему увидеть змей, как мурашки ползли по коже, а детские страхи вспыхивали вновь, побуждая бежать, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы как можно дальше.  
Змея прервала свой грациозный ход и свернулась клубком прямо под его ногами.  
Тензо почти машинально поправил завязки на маске АНБУ с изображением кота и вновь задумался о том, почему ему выбрали именно такую. На церемонии Сарутоби-сама, принимая в ряды АНБУ новобранцев, лично вручил ему эту маску.  
«Кошки веками охотятся на змей. Надеюсь, ты обретешь силу, что позволит тебе не бояться своего прошлого».  
Даже теперь, годы спустя, Тензо задумывался над значением этих слов. Хокаге ожидал, что он превзойдет саннина? Спрашивать было слишком поздно, но Тензо надеялся, что нет; он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет его победить. По многим причинам, не всегда очевидным, и некоторые из них он никогда не произнесет вслух.  
Иногда Тензо его ненавидел. В конце концов, именно Орочимару сделал его изгоем. Люди сторонились его из-за связи с саннином и только во вторую очередь – из-за того, что тот сделал с ним. Зная, что Тензо изменили гены, пусть даже он был совсем ребенком, они держались с ним настороже. Были и такие, кто считал это неправильным, а его – каким-то уродцем. Другие завидовали его способностями, восхищались ими или просто видели только их. Вдобавок, что бы он ни делал для деревни, в воздухе всегда висел молчаливый вопрос, предаст он их когда-нибудь или нет. С этим было тяжело справиться. Может, если бы Тензо тогда остался не единственным выжившим, было бы легче, но остался только он, один лишь он.  
Иногда Тензо боялся его. Его страхи шли дальше, чем простые терзания, что Орочимару может и, скорее всего, будет делать с ним, если узнает, что Тензо выжил, и придет за ним. Глубоко внутри он задавался вопросом, точно ли случайным было его удачное спасение? Став АНБУ и получив разрешение на допуск, он прочитал отчет о том дне, когда нашли его и остальных. Орочимару собирался уничтожить улики, поместив в лабораторию печать, что должна была убить их. Не все умерли быстро. Некоторые прожили несколько дней, медленно, мучительно агонизируя перед тем, как наконец умереть. Некоторые умирали невыносимо жуткой смертью: один после долгих суток почти непрерывного крика просто взорвался. Смене, которая присматривала тогда за детьми, пришлось ставить на память блок, чтобы преодолеть эту травму. Тензо навсегда запомнил каждый симптом, означающий ухудшение состояния детей – и себя самого в те дни, когда его еще не вылечили. Это подкармливало его страх, паранойю, что когда-нибудь он закончит так же, зато помогало не паниковать при первых же признаках обычных болезней.  
Но иногда Тензо был ему благодарен. Своими способностями он мог защитить деревню, товарищей и самого себя. Наверное, неправильно чувствовать признательность к человеку, который мог убить его с такой же легкостью, как и оставить в живых. Он осознавал, что Орочимару видел в нем лишь эксперимент, и что если саннин узнает, что Тензо еще жив, то, скорее всего, не почувствует ничего, кроме удовлетворения качеством своей работы, и задумается, как еще можно использовать «свое создание», – но все равно был благодарен. За то, что Орочимару сделал его гением, а не бесполезной бестолочью. За то, что все еще жив: потому что навыки Орочимару гарантировали ему способности, с которыми у него это получилось…  
Ветка под ним прогнулась под дополнительным весом. Тензо моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и поднял голову.  
Гончая стоял рядом, опущенная белая маска АНБУ по-прежнему закрывала его лицо.  
– Всё в порядке?  
Тензо перевел взгляд вниз. Змея уже уползла, хотя он уже сомневался, была ли она там на самом деле.  
– Да, семпай.  
Ничего не в порядке, но Какаши был одним из немногих его друзей и командиром отряда, а Тензо совершенно не нуждался в сомнениях насчет своего психического здоровья.  
Какаши ничего не сказал, но на миг сжал плечо Тензо, прежде чем развернуться и отправиться в путь. Скачками передвигаясь за ним, Тензо выкинул из головы все мысли об Орочимару и постарался сосредоточиться на предстоящей им миссии.   
Что бы в будущем ни сделал саннин, Тензо не даст ему так просто до себя добраться.


End file.
